Emily's Tattoos
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Bed time turns to play time as Aaron journeys to locate Emily's tattoos. Summary really sucks, story's better. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos. So, this is a special treat for all my A&E fans out there. And some who may not even read the series, go ahead and read. You've all been so loyal to me and supported me when I felt A&E was reaching it's end. So I'm giving you guys a present. Sadly the idea came from Lauren but we work with what we have. I made mention in Lauren of Emily remembering the first time Aaron saw her tattoos. *nods* That's right, you're getting the very first, but not last, A&E smut story. So sit back and have fun!...Wow that sounded dirtier then usual.

Disclaimer: As this takes place in season four, I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shivered as Aaron trailed a finger under her night shirt. They hadn't been quite ready to fall asleep and they'd been talking when the subject of tattoos came up. She'd just informed him she had two. One of which he'd already seen because of the tanks she wore during warmer weather.

"So where's the other one?" Aaron asked, his voice deep and husky.

Emily smiled at him. "You'll just have to find it."

Aaron returned the smile. "Gladly."

Emily gasped as Aaron pushed her shirt up and kissed her stomach. They'd been together for about a month now but this was the first time that sex was a go. They had agreed to wait until they both felt ready and now they were.

"Ah," Aaron pushed her shorts down a bit. "here it is." he kissed the gentle purple lily on her left hip. "I'll get back to this one in a moment. I want to visit your friend first."

Emily sighed happily as Aaron removed her nightshirt and gently rolled her onto her stomach so he could take in the raven on her right shoulder blade. The bird was flying from left to right, a determined look on its face and a red rose held in its talons. It looked serious but at the same time graceful.

Aaron softly glided his fingers up Emily's side, smiling as she shivered and goose bumps broke out over her skin. Leaning down, he placed soft kisses around the raven's wings before stroking the body gently and sucking delicately on the rose, not wanting to ruin the art work.

Emily moaned at the feelings Aaron was creating with his simple but passionate touches. It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her feel with the simplest of touches, the fewest words. She gripped the pillow by her hands as Aaron's fingers traveled down, over her sides and skimmed the sides of her breasts while his lips and tongue continued searing hot paths across her upper back and neck. Her hair was pushed aside, draped over her shoulders, leaving her entire back and neck for him to play with. And play he did.

Aaron ran the very tips of his fingers along the creases where her breasts met her body, smiling against Emily's back as she squirmed at the feeling.

"Aaron, you're teasing." Emily moaned.

Aaron chuckled, the sensation sending shivers through Emily's body and starting a warm pool of heat in her lower belly. "Yes, I am. Trust me, you'll love it."

Emily gasped as Aaron slid his tongue down her spine. "Oh I don't doubt that."

Aaron gently nipped at the skin where her shorts rested as his fingers started moving a bit further, sliding just under her breasts and dragging down her sides before moving back up and repeating the pattern. He trailed kisses back up to the raven and used the tip of his nose to trace the outline, his tongue ghosting along after, drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from Emily.

Deciding his t-shirt was getting in the way, Aaron pulled away long enough to remove it before going back and rolling Emily back over. He smiled at the desire and passion filling Emily's eyes and noticed how she kept her hands fisted into the blanket. She knew he wasn't done playing.

Using the very tip of his finger again, Aaron traced a slow path from the hallow of Emily's throat, down between the valley of her breasts to her belly button. He leaned down and followed that path with his lips, leaving little nips here and there and stopping in spots to suck gently, leaving marks of ownership that only his eyes would ever see.

Emily fought to keep her breathing even but even when they were just making out, Aaron knew exactly how to touch her to make her breathless. As Aaron's fingers worked back up her breasts, Emily arched her back into his mouth, which was tracing circles around her belly button, occasionally slipping in for a taste.

Aaron felt Emily's breathing grow unsteady as his fingers slipped under her breasts before tracing around the sides and over her hardened nipples. He played with them, rubbing, stroking and pinching, as he kissed his way back up before taking one into his mouth.

Emily gasped and arched her back again as Aaron sucked on her pert nipple. He pulled it between his teeth and bit down gently, causing Emily to moan and her hand to travel to the back of his head, holding him there. Encouraging him to go on, give her more. Which he gladly did.

His right hand started to knead her left breast as he continued to suckle her right nipple. His left hand slid down her side and under the waistband of her shorts. Now knowing where the second tattoo was, Aaron skimmed the tips of his fingers over the petals.

Emily fought to breathe normally as she felt Aaron's hand so very close to where she wanted, needed him. But she wouldn't rush him. Aaron liked taking his time and Emily, she arched her back as he bit down a bit harder, sending a rush of heat to her lower belly, did so love what he did to her while he took his time.

Aaron decided to kick play time up a level and pulled Emily's shorts slowly down her legs, peppering her thighs with nips and kisses as he did. Once they were off all the way, Aaron moved back up to Emily's second tattoo and paused to take a look at it.

It was a purple and white lily, beautifully detailed with delicate vines going around and from it. He wanted to know why she got it, as he'd been told the story behind the raven, but didn't want to break the moment so he decided it could wait until after.

Leaning down, he kissed the center of the flower gently before tracing each petal out with his tongue.

Emily practically vibrated as Aaron kissed and licked her flower tattoo. It was her most special and she was glad he was treating it so delicately.

Feeling Emily all but float off the bed under him, Aaron slid his left hand over her thigh and finally touched her where he could smell her sweet scent coming from and where he knew she was ready for him.

Emily gasped and her eyes shot open as Aaron slid a single finger across her lips before sinking it between and sharply inside her. She could feel her orgasm so close already that when he added a second finger, she almost came. But he kept his strokes slow and gentle, wanting to get her as high as he could before she came crashing down. And, she groaned, she was more then ready to let him.

Having already grown hard just from the sounds Emily was making, Aaron felt himself harden even further at how she felt around his fingers. He was thankful for the forgiving sweats he wore because he knew any other pants would be biting painfully into his erection.

Shifting a bit, Aaron brought his face closer to Emily's core and smiled as he felt and heard her breathing speed up. She knew what was coming. Gently, he slid his fingers from her and parted her moist lips. He bumped her sensitive nub with his nose, drawing a startled gasp from Emily, before he ran his tongue down her length. As she gasped in pleasure and tried to control herself, he shocked her into orgasm as his tongue slid quickly into her at the same time his thumb pressed down on her clit.

Emily threw her head back and moaned out Aaron's name as wave after wave of her orgasm split through her. Aaron continued to stroke his tongue in and out of her, riding her through it and giving her as much pleasure as he could.

When Emily finally came down and her breathing returned to some what normal, Aaron kissed a slow path up her sweat sheened body, stopping at her lips.

Emily smiled and met Aaron for a slow, passionate kiss.

"Play time over?" Emily asked softly.

Aaron smiled as he kissed her jaw. "Not quite yet."

With Emily's help, Aaron rid himself of his sweats and settled perfectly between her thighs. Grinding his hips against Emily's a few times, he allowed them to feel the tip of his erection bush her wet heat.

"No more teasing, Aaron." Emily moaned.

Aaron kissed her again before slowing guiding himself into her warm, moist body. He groaned at how perfect she felt around him, how tight she was. He paused, holding on by a thread, while he waited for her to adjust to him. When she shifted her hips, grinding them up into his, Aaron pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting deeply back into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Emily gasped and clutched Aaron's back, her short nails digging in and leaving red trails behind.

Their rhythm stayed slow and steady and Aaron built Emily back up, the warm pool forming once more in her lower belly. Feeling himself reaching the edge fast, Aaron slid a hand down and began rubbing, pinching and stroking Emily's clit once more.

It wasn't long until they were both at the edge and a final thrust and stroking had them tumbling over together, their names falling from each others lips.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, what does one say after that? *pauses* Katie encouraged it! *frowns* That does not sound right in this case. *shrugs* Oh well! I hope that turned out good, it's only my third time writing smut. Second time actually posting it. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
